


Nasty Boys Who Smoke Cigarettes

by llyn



Category: Given (Manga)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Smoking, Spoiler Free for anime, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-16 03:28:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20180215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/llyn/pseuds/llyn
Summary: “A nasty boy who smokes cigarettes will put anything in his mouth, they say.”





	Nasty Boys Who Smoke Cigarettes

**Author's Note:**

> I love Given, I love akiruki, I love yall <3

Lately he can’t stop staring. He knows Haruki can feel it. Akihiko has a heavy stare. One that draws attention back to himself. It’s how he makes all the boys and girls squirm. Except Haruki’s become immune. Or he’s pretending not to notice Akihiko’s eyes tracking him–his figure-eight path in the studio, the toss of his hair, the arc of his hand to his mouth as he lifts a cigarette. 

Akihiko can’t stand to be ignored. So instead of staring he touches. During their break he plucks the cigarette from Haruki’s lips and puts it between his own, tasting. That gets Haruki to look at him, at least, his eyebrows drawing together. 

“Smoke your own,” he says. He puts on a pretty pout to match his pretty hair. 

Akihiko reaches out to swipe his thumb over Haruki’s pushed out bottom lip. “A nasty boy who smokes cigarettes will put anything in his mouth, they say.”

Haruki bats his hand away, blushing. “I think they only say that about you.”

But his eyes dart away and back, like the urge to look is now irresistible, and Akihiko sees him swallow, nervous. He gets like this, when Akihiko flirts. That’s what makes it so hard to stop. 

He takes a step closer, so Haruki is trapped against the studio’s wall. Akihiko’s taller, he looms in, taking the stolen cigarette from his mouth. He holds it up just out of reach of Haruki’s lips, so he’d have to lean forward to take it back. 

Haruki glares–if you can call it that. The mean look is too gentle on his face. 

“Go on, Haru.” Akihiko’s enjoying himself, maybe too much. His pants are getting tight, cock half hard. He wants to say something foul–about how good Haruki would look on his knees–but just the thought of that sends his blood south so quick he feels dizzy. 

Then Haruki leans forward to chase the cigarette with his mouth, lips closing around the filter, eyes falling shut. 

“Good boy,” Akihiko says. He hums low in approval of the angry, blushing look Haruki gives him. “I’ll hold it for you.” His own voice is like the rumble of a big, satisfied cat. He can’t help himself–teasing Haruki is too rewarding. “Should I hold you hair back, too?” He doesn’t wait for an answer, sweeping Haruki’s messy tendrils up and back. “Pretty,” he says. 

Haruki leans forward to take another drag. He could stop everything-but his hands hang at his sides, motionless. He’s letting it happen. For once he’s running away. 

Akihiko can’t help but push it. “When’s the last time you sucked cock, Haruki?”

Haruki coughs and blows smoke in his face. “That’s not nice.” 

“Was it Yatake? Who?” He suddenly wants an answer. Needs to know. Has to know. “Who?” 

Haruki says, “I’m not gonna play your weird game anymore. I’m going in.” But Akihiko pins him tighter when he tries to move away. He tosses the cigarette, one hand on Haruki’s chest, pressing him back, the other twisting in his hair. 

“Ow–”

“Answer the question.” 

“You’re hurting me.” 

Akihiko doesn’t fall for it. He knows how slippery Haruki can be about the truth. How far he’ll go not to tell it. He stares him down, patient, the night so quiet around them he can hear the buzz of the vending machines, the moths beating themselves against the lighted plastic. 

Haruki licks his lips. “Yes, alright? Take-chan. Once. One time. We were wasted.” 

Akihiko smiles past the jealous bile in his throat. “That wasn’t so hard, yeah? Admitting you love sucking cock.” 

Haruki rolls his eyes but he’s burning red. He’s so fucking  _ cute  _ like this, Akihiko thinks, how could he stop now? 

He trails his fingers down Haruki’s face–skin hot to the touch, putting his thumb right back on his plush bottom lip, weighing it down. “How come you’ve never sucked mine, then?” When Haruki opens his mouth to protest, Akihiko slips his thumb in, over his tongue. “We’ll start small, okay?” He’s nearly whispering, mostly because Haruki’s lips have closed around his thumb and he–he really isn’t running away. He’s  _ sucking _ . Haruki’s tongue runs the length of his thumb, the tip wet and tickling. He nibbles at the tip, eyes fluttering. 

“Good boy,” Akihiko says, his heart thudding loud in his chest. “Suck.” 

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter @commandantllyn


End file.
